canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Algeo
Algeo Elgitroix is a member of 2nd Division Canvas Ranger, hero side. Skillful and expert in guitar, he could play many different genre of music. However, due to his flirtatious attitude toward girls, he is somewhat unpopular among girls, except for those who have known him well. He is one of the earlier generation that has been wandering defeating Artblock for five years, even before the official Canvas Ranger itself exist. Appearance and Personality Algeo’s hair was originally black, but he painted it red as he began his journey as a Ranger. He always wear a black sunglasses, and rarely take it off. A memento silver necklace from his father can be seen hanged on his neck. He wears a gray-light brown shirt and a dark blue long pants, and also a pair of brown shoe. In the night, he often wears a brown scarf with a word “II” crafted on it. During henshin, only his guitar change appearance due to Unison mode. But, minor changes could be made depends on whom he do Unison with. Algeo is an enthusiastic and easy-going person, also a bit careless and meddlesome. In a glance, he always do something foolish and act stupidly without thinking. But he always carry a strong will and shout encouraging words when in need. He likes to flirt with other girls and always brag how he would build a “harem” as a true man’s dream, but he’s never been serious about it. This whole personality is a change of resolution after a certain tragedy in the past, right before he became a Ranger. History Algeo is a regular child with musical talent. He live in a fsmall village in Sumedang, West Java, with his father, his only parent. He’s never been good at study, and always play guitar in most times. Aware of his talent, his father transferred him to the city to learn more about music. His skill grows rapidly, and brought him many music awards. However, he never cares about that. The only thing he want is to create a music that good enough to change the world. At age 16, he joined a local school band, although there’s been many contracts offer to musical world entertainment. The band consists of five people, including him, and one of them is a girl. Months passed, and Algeo began to love her. But, in a certain event in Christmas eve, Algeo had a conflict with 3 other members. Commotion occurred, Algeo fight his fellow band members and get kicked out from the band, and also lost his girlfriend. When he wandered around, he found a wounded black cat, that none other than Meltis, a Canvas Ranger hero from the future. Saved her life, Meltis transferred his Canvas power to Algeo to prevent herself from being taken completely to Artblock state. Algeo then knew the reason behind the conflict with his friend. It’s because someone used Artblock to stir up on them. After everything is settled, Algeo changed his name and appearance, along with his personality, and started to wander through the whole country along with Meltis, defeating Artblocks. Five years later, Algeo met Nakamiya and Kyouko at Nakamiya Restaurant, and thus joined the Canvas Ranger 2nd division hero. As a Ranger As he joined the 2nd division, Algeo stopped his journey quest and stayed in Nakamiya Restaurant along with Nakamiya and Kyouko. He's often wandering around the city, stops at a place and do a solo performance. Because of this, he's quite exist in the community. Even a girl from 3rd division, Zee, promote herself to be a manager for Algeo. Though the daily life of Algeo filled with his flirtatiousness and stupidity scene, he began to acknowledge his very existence, to be able to support others first, rather than changing the world with music. War At the first war of Canvas Ranger, Algeo together with Rina and Fied battled the opposing 2nd division Villains. Though solo fight is not Algeo's speciality, he's still have confident with his unison skill. Arrived at night, Algeo starts with solo music performance before his opponent emerged. And then, he fought Diccari of 2nd division villain. On the other hand, Meltis was told by Algeo to keep an eye to the other ranger and act as a spy. The reason Algeo didn't want to put Meltis in a fight is because he doesn't want to endanger her. Of course, he never said it out loud. After a long fight, Diccari proves himself to be superior than Algeo a solo fight by defeating Algeo. This total defeat of 2nd division hero brings Algeo back wondering, for what purpose is he fighting for? Big War Together with Rina and Fied, Algeo entered the battlefield of big Canvas Ranger war, where every villains and heroes from all division gather to determine who is right. Starting from Soekarno-Hatta airport, Algeo fights using his lightning power, and later, turned into his Soul Unison: Lightning henshin form. After the first stage, Algeo with two of his partner went to the Rumah Joglo in Jogjakarta, defeating artblock in that area. Later, they move to Monumen Perjuangan Rakyat in Palembang, where Meltis, Algeo's pet partner joined up using her panther form to help the three of them. After a long battle, Algeo has finally gotten lost his power and forced to subject under the power of artblock. At the end of war, where only few survivor stand, a great urge to battle suddenly continue to heat up. Algeo, resisting to the power of artblock, forced himself to do Soul Unison. As a result, he transformed into Chaos Unison form when his body is in berserk and uncontrollable state. Together with all the rise-up fallen hero comrades, Algeo's charging in to the final battle, sacrificing his own canvas power. After the end of the war, Algeo's canvas power are vanished, transferred back into its original bearer, Meltis. Meltis body is returned back to its human form, while Algeo's consciousness starts to drive away. Meltis tried to save Algeo but to no avail, failed. Some time ago, Meltis told Algeo that the condition where the canvas power are lost and transferred back to her is when one of them died. Refuse to face the fact, Meltis together with Rina and Fied brought back Algeo who is in coma state. Abilities Algeo is known for his sound manipulation ability, which allows him to turn any vibration in air into a powerful sonic wave. He could also use a song to manipulate people’s mind, known as Morpheus’ Melodia, one of his executor move. Aside from this skill, he also posses an ability called Unison, a special ability to convert his soul or other people’s Canvas, and apply it to his guitar. Soul Unison uses his own will of power, while Canvas Unison uses other people’s Canvas. Because of this ability, Algeo’s simply known as one of the best support in dual/partnering battle. Status 'Combat Status' Strength: B''' Intelligence: '''C Agility: C+ Magic: B+ Vitality: C+ Luck: D''' '''Class Talent *'Guitar Mastery' Talent of controlling guitar type instrumental. This allows a musician to play any type of music using guitar. *'Song Knowledge' Knowledge about songs. A musician is capable of memorizing any song once heared, and may recognize any song based on a minimum its two first sentence or refrein. *Wander Ability to wander through a journey without any transportation. A wanderer is capable to walk up to 15 miles without stopping on normal-weather day. 'Passive Skills' *'Threatening D' When approaching an enemy, there's a 20% speech chance to threat an enemy and cancel the upcoming battle (reduced by 5% for each extra enemy presence). Upon failure, the speech becomes dry joke. *'Encourage C' Courage the will of his allies, increasing their Strength, Agility, and Vitality status. *'Great Will B' When low at health, Strength and Vitality status are increased. *'Music is My Heart B' Vibrates any song played into higher volume. Increase all sound-based damage type up to 50%. 'Battle Skills' *'Instrument of Steel C' Enchant the guitar with an energy shield. Increase damage done by strength modifier by 30%. *'Instrumental StrikeC' Blows multiple enemies around Algeo with guitar. '' *'Screech B' ''Boost up any sound within 20-16,000 Hz range into a powerful screech directly to target. *'Andante Burst B' Algeo plays a song, then, transforms its melody into powerful sonic wave after a short time of charge, according to tempo: '''- Largissimo '- Slow charging rate, very high burst damage. Radius: Very Large '- Adagio''' - Moderate charging rate, high burst damage. Radius: Large '- Allegro '- Fast charging rate, moderate burst damage. Target: Radius: Medium '- Prestissimo '- Very fast charging rate, low burst damage. Radius: Short 'Ultimate Skills' *'Soul Unison A' Depending on current mood and emotion, Algeo is able to activate Soul Unison to do a magical enchantment, transforming his weapon, gaining new set of abilities, and also modify some status. When in Unison mode, any low rank artblock-type damages are reduced up to 30%. *'Canvas Unison A' In addition of doing Soul Unison with partner, rather than using mood and emotion within self, the magical enchantment use partner's canvas as the base power. All buffs are gained in a similar way as Soul Unison. Additionally, current partner also gained bonus stat and ability boost. *'Morpheus Melodia - Boundary of Illusion A+' Plays a melody containing powerful magic power. All persons hearing this melody withing range are brought within an illusionary field. In this illusionary field, direct attack to Algeo becomes almost impossible, and all person with rank C Magic status or below will have all their status rank decreased. This skill consumes high energy and only last at maximum 5 turns on normal condition. This skill may be interrupted with high Magic and Luck status (A rank or above). Berserk Form A state when doing Soul Unison during artblock state. Algeo used this form in the last phase of big war. During this state, all of Algeo's normal status and abilities are reset: 'Combat Status' Strength: A''' Intelligence: '''E Agility: B+ Magic: A''' Vitality: '''C+ Luck: E''' '''Passive Skills *'Berserk A' All basic and common sense to think are shut. Algeo is able to move merely based on instinct and passion to battle. Intelligence and Luck status are reduced to minimal, while Strength, Agility, Magic, and Vitality status are greatly increased. *'Self Control D' A slight vision awareness is available, making it possible to recognize allies and enemies. Making basic strategies in battle are also possible. *'Negative Aura C' All individual within a radius of 40 feet will have their Strength, Agility, and Vitality status decreased. This will not affect any person with B+ Magic status or greater. *'Cursed Will B' All magic based damage within rank B or below are decreased up to 50%. Additionally, 50% of that amount will be turned into artblock and transferred into Algeo's energy. 'Battle Skills' *'Andante Burst (Artblock) B' Algeo plays a song, then, transforms its melody into powerful sonic wave after a short time of charge, according to tempo. This skill is enchanted with artblock power during berserk state. 'Ultimate Skills' *'Poem of Orpheus - The Endless Instrumental SS' A magical boundary appears on a field, summoning all of Algeo's guitar in every unison mode. Algeo is capable of teleporting every guitar immediately to his possession, also able to do every abilities carried by each guitar. Every summoned guitar may act as a shield to incoming damage, using magic on their own, and are indestructable. Additionally, every magic damage caused by summoned guitar will penetrate enemy's magic defense by 70%. Weapon ]]El-Gitro IX is a regular acoustic guitar given by his father, and has changed after Algeo received his canvas power. Nothing is really special about this guitar, except that it has a really strong durability and is not easily breakable. Algeo usually place it in a guitar bag, and wrap it with a yellow tape with “Keep Out” word written in it. When separated with his guitar, Algeo’s personality will be changed into chaos state, lost his willpower and become very pessimistic, acting like a completely different person. El-Gitro IX can transform into different type of guitar while in Unison state, depends on whom he do it with. Certain music will be played depending on the Unison type, developing new abilities and also supports the partner. Various guitar form from doing Soul Unison and Canvas Unison: *'Soulfire': Unison with self. Triggered with bravery and heat-up spirit. Develop new abilities. Specialized in rock, metal, and rap. *'Thunderbolt': Unison with self. Enables lightning-based abilities. Specialized in rock, metal, jazz. *'Flash Panther': Unison with Meltis. Transforms her into furious panther and develop new abilities. Specialized in rock and metal. *'Greenleaf': Unison with Nakamiya. Develop new abilities and supports green magic. Specialized in pop and ballad. *'Atlantica': Unison with Rina. Develop new abilities and supports strength and speed. Specialized in rock and metal. *'Demonsealer': Unison with Kyouko. Develop new abilities and supports air magic. Specialized in ballad and traditional. *'Mothwing': Unison with Fied. Develop new abilities and support strength and speed. Specialized in pop, rock, and jazz. *'Bullseye': Unison with Zee. Develop new abilities and shooting technique, and supports accuracy and speed. Specialized in country. Relationships *Close friend with Nakamiya and Kyouko as his “lifesaver”. *Sparring partner with Rina and also exchanging his guitar skill with her swordmanship. *Friends with Fied, started by misunderstanding by Algeo, thinking of him as a personnel of a death-metal band. *Chit-chat friends with A Gradient. *Friends with Zee, who also act as a manager of him. *Friends with Ciel, Algeo was her stalker in previous time. *Childhood friend of Fleur *Celsias's crossdressing victim. *Jamming partner with Falleci. *Regular customer at Rappie’s maid café. *”Rival of love” with Raye. *Friends with Evee, though it’s more like he likes to bully her. *Teaching musical lesson for Nero. *Mr.Barber the “3rd twin”, always want to cut Algeo’s hair due to their resemblance. Trivia *The name "Algeo" comes from a shortened word "Allegreto" *The name "Elgitroix" comes from a word play of "Guitar" to "Gitro" and "Ix" refers to 9, the total number he fixed his guitar before gained his canvas power. *His canvas power made his guitar unbreakable. *Algeo always wake up at 7 am in the morning, no matter how late he slept. *The scarf he wears at night is a gift from Rina. *Algeo isn't good with ghost or mystical thingy, except it is woman shaped. *Algeo is bad with public transport, and can only held up being stand in a bus for 8 minutes. References http://rvinguard.deviantart.com Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Team A